La hacienda Esme
by BrendaMassenCullen1145
Summary: Edward es dueño de la hacienda esme, su capataz Charlie muere en una pelea de ganado con James, charlie debe gran dinero a edward y su esposa es obligaa a pagarlo pero esta se va con un hombre a la capital y le deja a su hija bella como pago deuda...
1. La deuda eterna

Resumen: Isabella Marie Swan es la hija única de Charlie Swan y Rene Dyver, ambos le servían al gran dueño y señor de la hacienda Esme, el gran y poderoso Edward Massen (PADRE DE EDWARD) y su esposa Elizabeth Massen. Cuando muere el gran señor todo pasa a las manos de su único hijo varón el nuevo dueño de todo, el prepotente y malcriado Edward Anthony Massen, y a su hermana menor la pequeña Mary Alice. Charlie muere a manos de un viejo enfrentamiento con los vecinos (James Laurent Victoria y Irina), Charlie tenia una gran deuda con el viejo dueño y le es obligado a pagarla a Rene, esta huye llena de miedo y dudas ¡Pero se le paso un pequeño detalle! Dejo a su pequeña y recién nacida hija soldando la eterna deuda, pero ella nunca midió las consecuencias tan trágicas que le trajo a su única hija, ella ha sido maltratada y humillada, llena de moretones… rota de dolor, que solo se los ha causado una sola persona, E.M él se ha proclamado su dueño, pero mas que eso la ha maltratado y convertido en la sirvienta de la hacienda, aunque Edward nunca tubo malas intenciones, sin darse cuenta le arrebato todo a Isabella, el cariño, el amor, la libertad, la dignidad, el orgullo y cuando solo le quedaba una cosa ¡También se la arrebato! Su virginidad, aquella única muestra de su inocencia eterna y su pureza. Sin embargo a pesar de todo lo ya contado, Isabella lo ama con locura, una locura que aun no ha logrado ser medida humanamente.

PERSONAJES:

ISABELLA-la posesión del gran señor.

EDWARD MASSEN I (PADRE DE EDWARD)- el antiguo y bondadoso dueño de la hacienda.

EDWARD ANTHONY MASSEN (EL GRAN Y NUEVO SEÑOR)-el nuevo dueño cruel malcriado y prepotente hará la vida de una pequeña completamente infeliz pero sin darse cuenta se enamorara de su dulzura e inocencia.

CHARLIE SWAN-padre muerto de Isabella, fue un gran hombre que murió a manos de james lamentablemente tenia una deuda con el padre de Edward que no logro pagar en vida condenando la vida de su mujer y su hija por siempre.

RENE DYVER-madre de Isabella la abandono cuando a penas tenia días por miedo y terror a tener que envejecer en aquella hacienda sola cumpliendo las ordenes de aquel hombre cruel y frio pero abandona a Isabella para poder salvarse, pero condenando una vida inocente, la vida de su propia hija, una mujer calculadora y ambiciosa se caso con Phil un adinerado ganadero que le hiso realidad sus mas intensas ambiciones aunque el destino hará mas adelante que pague todo lo malo que le hiso a su propia y única hija.

MARY ALICE MASSEN- hermana menor de Edward es cinco años mas grande que bella es la única dueña y consentida de la casa mimada contantemente por su hermano que le ha cumplido todos sus caprichos, sin embargo es una buena y noble mujer.

ELIZZABETH MASSEN-madre de Edward fue introducida meses después de la muerte de su marido a un manicomio, llena de dolor y frustración la hará cometer un crimen terrible al saber la condición de la hermosa Isabella.

ROSALIE HALE-sobrina de Edward, se queda a vivir en la casa un tiempo con su tío favorito es de la edad de Alice un poco mas parecida a Edward ambiciosa cruel y frívola, ella sabe que es hermosa y se aprovecha de esa condición para hacer sufrir a la ingenua Isabella que es obligada a obedecerla en todo.

JASPER HALE-novio secreto de Alice hermano de Rosalie también se muda a la casa de su Tio y ara sufrir a la pequeña bella, baboseándola y acosándola.

EMMETT MCKARTY- es primo de Edward y es quien defiende a Isabella de los demás también se vuelve amante secreto de Rosalie cuando se queda en la casa de Edward es un hombre bueno y con personalidad feliz.

JESSICA-sirvienta compañera de bella aunque se la lleven fatal y esta siempre hace por mediante engaños que le den unas buenas palizas a bella.

ANGELA-compañera de Jessica y bella también hace lo mismo que Jessica aunque no tan fuerte.

ESME-la que crio a Isabella es la mas vieja y la sirvienta principal de la casa ama a bella como su hija y la ayuda a que el señor no sea tan duro con la pobre.

JACOB-mano derecha de Edward y capataz de la hacienda quiere mucho a bella como una hermana aunque se enamora perdidamente de maría la prima hermana de Edward.

MARIA-prima hermana de Edward muy dulce aunque a veces frívola también disfruto muchas veces de maltratar a bella.

JAMES-vecino que mato con ayuda de victoria Laurent y Irina a Charlie en uno de los enfrentamientos por ganado frio cruel y calculador.

VICTORIA-amante de Edward seductora y posesiva esposa de james.

LAURENT- vecino de la hacienda Esme siempre ha querido poseer a Isabella aunque nunca pudo a pesar de sus intentos fallados.

IRINA-esposa de Laurent disfruta de la compañía sexual de Edward se peleo con victoria por esas mismas razones pasionales del gran amante Edward Massen.

TAYNA-la difunta esposa de Edward, murió a causa del peligroso embarazo dando a luz él bebe fallece de un paro cardiaco, un horrible y eterno remordimiento para Edward.

ANTHONY-hijo de Edward, tiene seis años es muy inteligente y capaz adora a Isabella como a su propia madre y siempre la protege del duro temperamento de su padre, es el futuro heredero lo único valioso que de Edward, el futuro dueño y señor de la gran hacienda Esme casi es el dueño del pueblecillo de forks.

KATE-hermana de Tayna y cuñada de Edward es muy celosa al igual que su madre con Edward y siempre han disfrutado del maltrato de Edward a bella aunque mas adelante ese maltrato incluso podría sorprenderlas.

CARMEN-madre de Tayna y suegra de Edward una mujer fría y calculadora es esposa de los vecinos de la hacienda Esme por el sur la hacienda Denali, aunque sus verdaderas intenciones son adueñarse de la hacienda Esme y matar a Edward y a bella.

ELEAZAR-esposo de Carmen es igual de malvado que ella y comparte sus fríos y diabólicos planes con respecto a los Massen.

CLARICE-medico de la familia Massen de toda la vida enamorado profundamente de Esme la criada, tiene una hija llamada Josephine es de la edad de Isabella

JOSEPHINE-"supuesta amiga de Isabella" aunque en realidad es una de las amantes de Edward en secreto, la mejor amante.

El pago de una eterna deuda.

En un pueblo olvidado por dios de los estados unidos llamado Forks, en medio dela guerra entre el sur y el norte azotado por el hambre la lujuria la prostitución la muerte y las drogas había una hacienda enorme casi ocupaba todo el pueblo, la mas hermosa y favorecida en la sequia, la hacienda Esme, su primer dueño y formador Edward I y su esposa Elizabeth Massen la hacienda se hiso tan millonaria que logro extenderse un poco mas, rica y nutrida, pero el dueño muere y su esposa es internada en un manicomio después, su único hijo varón paso al mando Edward Anthony Massen un joven de a penas veinte años tubo que hacerse cargo de toda la enorme hacienda Esme y de su hermana menor la pequeña y consentida Mary Alice, cinco años después de la muerte del poderoso Edward I hubo un gran enfrentamiento con la hacienda vecina por una fuerte cantidad de ganado muerto, donde de la hacienda Esme estaba Charlie Jacob Paul Quil y Sam, una bala perdida de escopeta proveniente del arma de james mato a Charlie Swan en antiguo capataz, quien tenia una deuda de 10 millones de dólares con el antiguo dueño que aunque en vida fue pagada con trabajo eso no lo sabia su hijo y ordeno que Esme terminara de pagar aquella suma, la mujer tenia una hija recién nacida apenas hace cinco días ante de la muerte de su esposo, la mujer desesperada por salir de aquel terrible lugar y escapar con su amante un hombre de ciudad y rico se va de la hacienda pero había una pequeña clausula en las promesas de su amante –Nada de niños y mucho menos la hija que tuviste con Charlie Swan– la mujer avariciosa y ambiciosa huye dejando a su hija a manos de Edward como pago de su deuda.

A sus cinco años (ISABELLA POV)

La hacienda Esme, el lugar donde había nacido, mi padre murió al yo nacer y mi madre me abandono y me dejo al cargo del dueño, Edward Massen un hombre frio y cruel el peor de todos, me ha criado a punta de malos tratos ofensas y golpes, junto con su hermana Alice que avece es buena conmigo, Jessica y Angela son las sobrinas de Esme contemporáneas conmigo, son una torturas hipócritas y ególatras, En cambio Esme e como la madre comprensiva y cariñosa que nunca tuve y Jacob el hermano mayor que cualquiera desearía tener, María es la prima hermana de Edward lo ayuda con los caballo es realmente mala y asquerosa incluso mira raro a Edward una mirada asquerosa. Tayna se murió el año pasado, ella era amable conmigo yo la idolatraba era la única que realmente me trataba bien y ellos tuvieron un hijo llamado Anthony es mi compañero de travesuras, Carmen la mama de Tayna es como una bruja malvada que me golpea y se aprovecha de mi al igual que su esposo y Kate la hermana de mi amada Tayna. Ahora Edward me pone a limpiar el cobertizo y mi cuarto, también ayudo a Jacob con el ganado y a sacar la leche de la vaca y a alimentar a los patos y a veces ayudo a Edward con los caballos el a menudo me tiene paciencia y me explica cosas nuevas él dice que es muy importante que aprenda y estudie para que mas adelante sea una mujer culta e inteligente.

-Isabella-dijo Edward entrando a mi habitación, eran las 6:00AM, yo me encontraba enrollada entre las sabanas congelada por el frio aquella fina pijama de pollitos no me abrigaba lo suficiente

-Buenos días-dije sentándome con dificultad por el gran frio que existía en la época de otoño.

-¿Tienes frio pequeña?-pregunto y yo asentí sonrojada hasta la medula.

-Toma-dijo sacándose su chaqueta de cuero y terciopelo ¡Dios estaba tan calientita! Me la puse desesperada y me tape con la sabana y la colcha.

-quizás estés enferma-dijo sonriendo, raras veces me sonreía solo cuando venían a visitarlo sus amigas como el las llamaba, aunque yo tenia una gran confusión ¿Las amigas se besaban con los amigos y dormían con ellos? Preferí ignorar ese pensamiento.

-Esme, llama a Clarice-grito con voz fuerte y dura aunque su mirada me miraba con dulzura y comprensión.

Rápidamente pasaron veinte minutos quizás.

-Vamos cariño, vamos a que te bañes y que comas un poco mientras viene Clarice.

-Tengo frio-suplique aferrándome al abrigo. El sonrió dulcemente y me tomo en brazos con el abrigo aun puesto, me llevo al baño me sentó en el inodoro y el abrió la llave y un chorro de agua tibia salió de la regadera el vapor comenzó a hacer presencia el me quito la chaqueta con suavidad y mi cuerpo tembló, con cariño acaricio mis brazos y quito mi pijama y mi pantalón, me quede solo con mis bragas y mi corpiño de niña d un color celeste, aunque no tuviera nada que mostrar Edward me había dicho que siempre debía llevarlo. Él puso sus manos en mi espalda y quito suavemente el broche, yo me estremecí y él sonrió cálidamente, luego quito mis bragas y metiéndome con cuidado a la ducha, el agua tibia para mi estaba helada aunque relajo mi cuerpo, el dejo que me bañara y me saco y me envolvió en una toalla blanca, entonces una mujer abrió la puerta interrumpiendo aquel momento tan cariñoso que había tenido (uno de los pocos) con Edward, era victoria ella me miro con desprecio y nos miro a ambos confundida.

-que haces aquí, con ella así…-dijo ¿Cómo que así? No entendía.

-Por dios Victoria es solo una niña-gruño Edward-dijo el acariciándome el cabello.

-Si, una muy fea y sucia-dijo con malicia y sin quererlo una lagrima salió de mi mejilla Edward lo noto, y la seco con su mano.

-Te equivocas Victoria, ella es el doble de hermosa que cualquier mujer, y no hablo solo de su físico-dijo y yo lo mire con ojos soñadores.

-¿Incluso mas que Tayna?-pregunto.

-Si-afirmo y yo lo mire asombrada a ese tipo de declaraciones.

-Vamos a que te vistas bella, Clarice te espera, tienes fiebre-dijo y yo asentí, el me tomo de la mano y esquivo a victoria.

Me sentó en la cama y abrió mi pequeño closet, yo sonreí y el saco dos vestidos, uno amarillo y otro azul, yo elegí el amarillo y el me miro con sus ojos brillantes y lo saco de su gancho y me lo dio, yo me cambie en el vestier y Salí con el vestido desabrochado, él le ato los broches y las cintas, luego entro Esme y me sonrió dulcemente me trenzo el pelo en una clineja y la ato con una cinta dorada.

Hoy llegarían los Hale y la madre y la hermana de Tayna, para variar…


	2. La primera vez

**Capitulo dos: la primera vez.**

Los cuatro incluyendo a victoria bajamos las escaleras, ella tomaba la mano de Edward y el la mía y yo la de Esme. Llegamos al primer piso y ahí se encontraban los sirvientes Jacob Clarice y su hija Josephine Irina Carmen Eleazar, y los hale que aun no sabía sus nombres.

-Edward-una muchacha rubia como de catorce años se lanzo a sus brazos y un hombre como de quince lo saludo con la mano.

-Hola chicos-dijo Edward con su característica voz dura.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto la rubia con desdén hacia mi.

-Rosalie, ella es Isabella es la niña que te conté hace tiempo por cartas-dijo el con voz suave y melosa.

-¿Ella es la mocosa de Rene y Charlie?-pregunto y yo la mire mal, mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí y era de rabia ¿Qué se creía ella?

-¡Rose! Mas respeto-dijo Carmen mirándome con superioridad-Es una pordiosera mas, nunca mocosa-dijo riendo a carcajadas- ¡Por dios mira ese vestido, de que era es!-dijo la mujer mayor, tenia ganas de llorar sentía que las lagrimas pronto se avecinarían.

-Basta las dos-dijo Edward con voz incomoda-ella no es ninguna mocosa y mucho menos pordiosera, asique se callan par de brujas, dejen a la pequeña en paz-continuo con los ojos oscuros ¿Dónde estaba el esmeralda que había en la mañana?

-Lo siento-dijeron ambas y todos nos sentamos en el salón, entonces Anthony mi compañero de travesuras cruzo la habitación a saltos y me tomo de la mano.

-Vamos bellita hay que corretear a las gallinas juntos-dijo, su cabellera rubia y sus ojos verdes me cautivaron luego me dio una rosa blanca y yo me sonroje y reí, Edward nos observaba divertido.

-Anthony, si no te has dado cuenta tenemos compañía-dijo Edward carcajeándose.

-Oh cierto-dijo con cara de desilusionado, yo tome la rosa y bese su mejilla, en eso bajo Alice saltando y dando brinquitos, y nos saco una foto.

-Haber donde esta el sobrino y la sobrina mas hermosos-dijo con su voz aguda y cantarina.

-Haber bella, vamos a que Clarice te examine-dijo Edward alzándome en brazos.

-¿Qué tiene?-pregunto con malicia Irina.

-Hace un rato fiebre alta-dijo Edward y Clarice le dijo.

-¿La bañaste como te ordene?-pregunto.

-Por supuesto luego Esme le dio sopa, ahora solo queda que tú la veas-dijo Edward y con ese palabrerío fuimos al despacho.

EN LA NOCHE….

Edward POV (25 años)

-Oh dios Victoria más rápido-gruñí mientras mi amante me daba una buena mamada.

-Prométeme que castigaras a Isabella porque mancho mi vestido y se burlo de mí en la cena-grito ella desesperada mientras se tragaba mi semen.

Entonces me aparte y la mire perplejo.

-Nunca podría golpearla-gruñí.

-Entonces dime adiós-dijo ella parados delante mio y restregándome sus tetas.

-Este bien le daré una buena nalgada, pero no me tortures así-dije y la deje debajo de mi cuerpo y comencé a penetrarla y a hacerla mía por tercera vez en la noche, aun no se como podría cumplir lo que le dije pero ya veré como.

ISABELLA POV

EN LA MAÑANA…

Yo ayer sin quererlo bote el jugo sobre el caro vestido de victoria y me reí de ella, creo que eso a ella le molesto, Edward me había dicho que lo esperara en su despacho creo que me regañaría, pero que fuera rápido porque debía alimentar a los patos.

-Isabella levántate-dijo Edward entrando al despacho con una correa de cuero, ¿Qué Querrá?

Me levante y el me miro serio.

-Debo castigarte por lo de anoche, lo que le hiciste a victoria estuvo mal echo, asique voltéate y has silencio. Si no será peor-no entendía aun nada y me voltee quedando pegada a la pared entonces paso sin anestesia.

El me golpeo cinco veces cruel mente con la correa, no grite y alarme a nadie, solo lloraba desconsolada, sentía mi piel arder y temí de la sangre, mi corazón latía como colibrí. El dolor era profundo, y no hablaba del dolor físico sino del dolor psicológico que sentí cuando el ser que mas admiraba me golpeo… esa fue la primera vez, de muchas.


	3. Dies años despues

**Capitulo Tres: Diez años después**

Isabella POV (QUINCE AÑOS)

Aquella vez que me golpeo no fue la ultima, se hicieron seguidas por cualquier cosa, él era tan bipolar, crecí sometida a ese tipo de maltrato sin embargo siempre lo admire y lo quise, haría cualquier cosa por el hombre que no me dejo tirada como mi madre, le debía mucho… mucho.

Me encontraba en mi cuarto, hoy trece de septiembre cumplía quince años, estaba aferrada a la sabanas como años atrás, mi cabello había crecido mucho, ahora me llegaba por la cintura, mis ojos grandes enmarcados por gruesas pestañas y cejas definidas, mi cuerpo ahora maduro y desarrollado, los años habían pasado tan rápido me parece ayer cuando correteaba gallinas con Anthony, ahora él tiene 16 es idéntico a Edward, es como verlo en un espejo. Entonces mi reloj marco las 6:00AM, hora de trabajar, mi labor era ayudar a cocinar y a alimentar a los animales y a veces días como hoy ayudo a Edward con los caballos.

Me levante y abandone mis tibias sabanas a regañadientes, me metí en el baño y me di una buena ducha, me cepille los dientes y peine mi cabello tome mi ropa rutinaria de todos los días, unos jeans desgastados y roídos y una playera gris con letras sin sentido formando palabras raras, me calce mi par de tenis favoritos, con favoritos quiero decir los mas sucios y desteñidos.

Me puse el medallón que me regalo Edward el año pasado era un corazón de cristal, mire mi rostro en el espejo, tenia unas ojeras terribles, tome mi cintillo y me lo puse alejando el cabello de mi pojina hacia atrás. Baje las escaleras apurada y tome el delantal en la puerta de la cocina perfecta de esta hacienda.

-Felices primaveras mi corazón-dijo Esme besando mi mejilla. Entonces me dio una cajita de terciopelo azul y fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué hablamos de los regalos?-pregunte sonriendo, y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tu podrás sobornar al señor pero conmigo hacer ojitos no funciona ¡Asique ábrelo!-dijo emocionada y yo sonreí.

Abrí la pequeña caja, dentro de ella estaban unos pendientes de zafiros, eran hermosos abrace a Esme y nos pusimos a hacer el desayuno ya Edward y los demás estaban por bajar.

Yo picaba y ella estaba con la sartén mientras que Jessica y Angela ponían la mesa y preparaban el jugo y el café. Cuando el desayuno estuvo completamente listo yo le di los últimos toques personales al café y a la mesa, ¡Cuantas veces les Tendre que explicar a todos que las servilletas van del lado izquierdo y los cubiertos del derecho! Con un suspiro me di cuenta de que había terminado y con eso me alise el delantal y acomode mi cabello y al mismo tiempo quitaba una mancha de comida de mi rostro.

Hoy era Domingo, ¡Rayos, justo en mi cumpleaños vendrían la familia de Tayna y las "Amigas" de Edward! Al menos tenia a Emmett y a Jake, Oh y también a Anthony…

Entonces mientras que yo serbia y cortaba el pan recién horneado oí pasos en las escaleras… _ya se levanto… _volví a corregir los detalles en mi cabello y en mi ropa y me voltee algo ilusionada por verlo otra vez, sé que él es muy gruñón y malcriado pero lo quiero mucho, eso es algo… pero mi sonrisa se borro cuando lo vi bajar tomado de la mano con Victoria y ambos reían y se besaban, Esme observo mi cara de desilusión y apretó mi mano en sentido de consolación, pero no era necesario, yo sabia muy bien mi lugar aquí, la bastarda recogida.

Buenos días Señor—dijo Esme y Edward asintió sin darle mayor importancia, pero alzo una ceja en mi dirección esperando mi saludo, pero yo había olvidado como hablar al ver su torso desnudo…

Buenos días—dije ahogándome en mi propia voz y me voltee para que no notara mi sonrojo, y puse el pan en la mesa, todos nos sentamos, se nos unió Rosalie Jasper Alice Emmett Anthony Jacob y maría. Yo estaba realmente incomoda, cada vez que observaba a Edward el besaba a victoria y la acariciaba.

Bella feliz cumpleaños, compre esto para ti-dijo Anthony dándome una cajita dorada, yo alce una ceja… se había acordado.

Gracias Anthony pero no debiste molestarte-dije besando su mejilla y tome la caja, la abrí con cuidado y me encontré con un collar de perlas legitimas yo alce una ceja y le sonreí cálidamente.

Yo te hice esto Belly Bels-dijo Jake dándome una caja alargada de madera, yo le hice una mueca graciosa y él sonrió dulcemente, yo abrí la caja y me mordí el labio era encantador, Jake era encantador, ahí estaba una pulsera con un dije de un lobo de madera.

Jake es…, dios es…—no encontraba palabras y Jacob sonrió triunfal y le dio un codazo a Emmett.

Ves Estúpido, la deje sin palabras ¡Me debes Cien dólares!—exclamo y yo los mire divertidos.

¿Ustedes apostaron?—pregunte y ellos asintieron orgullosos.

Aposte con Emmett que te dejaría sin palabras y él dijo que me insultarías por el regalo el que perdería le daba cien dólares al otro—dijo Jacob y yo sonreí triunfal

Bien, ya que apostaron sobre mi, quiero la mitad Jacob—dije apoyándome de mi codo el alzo una ceja.

¡Tómalo Chucho!-exclamo Emmett clavando el tenedor en la mesa.

Toma, feliz cumpleaños—dijo Rosalie a regañadientes entregándome una bolsa rosada.

Gracias Rosalie—dije sonrojada, ella jamás tenia detalles conmigo ¡Y mucho menos un regalo! Yo con duda abrí la bolsa, adentro se encontraba una falda azul de pequeñas flores blancas, llegaba por encima de la rodilla y caía en vuelos.

Es muy hermosa Rosalie, de verdad gracias—dije sonriendo.

De nada bella—susurro ella mirándome ¿Con cariño?

¡Ahora abre el mio!—grito Alice dando brincos en su silla tendiéndome una bolsa blanca, yo sonreí y tome el presente. Era una blusa blanco pela, de tirantes finos y escoten forma de corazón, era ajustada y brillaba.

Alice y yo nos coordinamos—dijo rose sonriendo—Bueno ella me coordino a mi—con ese comentario todos reímos, natural de Alice.

Esta muy hermoso Alice, gracias—dije y me sonroje, entonces maría sonrió maliciosamente y me entrego una bolsa.

Gracias maría—dije con duda y tome la bolsa negra, la abrí y me encontré con un objeto metálico y muchas cosas de encaje, entonces comprendí que era ese objeto, era un Vibrador y el encaje eran conjuntos yo fruncí el ceño y la mire mal.

Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo… creo que mejor úsalo tu, yo no podría jamás—dije devolviéndole la bolsa.

Pero Edward me arranco la bolsa en el trayecto y miro su contenido, juro que vi sus ojos salirse de sus orbitas, el me dio miradas fugaces y luego miro a maría.

Te agradecería no tener ese tipo de presentes con ella, primero no en mi casa, segundo no con ella, y tercero solo tiene quince—dijo molesto, ya veía otra golpiza avecinarse.

Lo siento, solo pensé…-dijo pero él no la dejo terminar.

No pienses, no vaya a ser que se te quemen las pocas neuronas que tienes—dijo y entonces se paro de la mesa abruptamente—Isabella, acompáñame a las caballerizas, tenemos mucho que hacer—dijo extendiendo su mano y mirándome cálidamente con una sonrisa torcida. Dejando a todos desconcertados en especial a victoria.

Ok—dije desconcertada tomando su mano tímidamente. El me saco de la gran hacienda y corriendo me llevo del otro lado del campo hasta entrar a las grandes y modernas caballerizas.

El encendió las luces y saco su amado caballo blanco llamado tornado, Podía caerse la hacienda entera pero que a ese caballo no le pasara nada, estaba encerrada en mis pensamientos que solo regrese a la realidad cuando el me tomo por la cintura y me monto como cuando era niña en tornado, él se monto detrás de mi, podía sentir todo su cuerpo, su amplio y ancho pecho estaba pegado a mi espalda, su cintura pegada a la mía y sus caderas contra las mías era una sensación extraña pero cómoda algo que jamás sentí.. Entonces sus brazos me rodearon y tomo las riendas de tornado y las sacudió, Tornado comenzó a correr mientras Edward lo dirigía a campo abierto hasta que visualice la playa, muy detrás de la hacienda, hablo de kilómetros estaba la Playa Esme, propiedad de nuestros terrenos los que la hacienda de James nos la peleado por años.

Sin quererlo termine recostándome de su pecho, la brisa fría de Septiembre alborotaba mis cabello y me azotaba el rostro, cabalgamos una hora o dos así, sin movernos sin mirarnos, solo rozándonos y disfrutando del contacto.

Llegamos a la entrada de la playa, el paro el caballo al lado de un árbol y se bajo del animal para luego tomarme por la cintura y bajarme a mí también.

¿Qué hacemos aquí?—pregunte.

Quise que jamás olvidaras tus quince años bella, quiero que en este día pases de ser la plebeya a ser la princesa, por siempre….


	4. Princesa

**Capitulo Cuatro: Siendo Princesa.**

**-a que te refieres-pregunte sin comprender, el me miro y sonrió de lado e hiso una mueca divertido.**

**-quizás es mejor que te lo demuestre—dijo acercándose a mi dejándome acorralada contra un árbol.**

**-que dices, como que ser una princesa- dije volteando la cabeza quedando expuesto mi cuello.**

**-Cumples quince años bella, es hora de que dejes los tenis y uses las zapatillas de cristal-dijo y me tomo por la cintura pegando nuestros cuerpos desde la cadera para abajo, sentía un bulto que se pegaba a mi intimidad, era extraño.**

**-Es el día en que toda niña se convierte en toda una señorita, y eso implica una cosa-dijo y yo voltee mi rostro y tartamudee.**

**-¿Qué?-pregunte aguantando la respiración.**

**-Shhh, solo disfruta-dijo y entonces todo paso en cámara lenta, el unió sus labios contra los míos ¡Me estaba besando! El me dio mi primer beso. Sus labios rozaban con dulzura los míos, si profundizar nada aunque con extrema maestría los movía, yo reaccione por instinto y abrí mis labios y los moví con torpeza al compas de los suyos, deje que el me guiara, pero entonces uno de mis brazos se aferro a su pecho y el otro a su cuello pegándolo su rostro y sus labios mas a los míos si era posible.**

**Entonces su lengua abrió mas mis labios y recorrió y jugo con la mía, todo era nuevo y desconocido, sabia que me arrepentiría de esto, pero ya era muy tarde para hablar**


	5. Trabajando duro

**Capitulo Quinto: Trabajando duro.**

**Había pasado exactamente dos días desde que ocurrió aquel beso, aquel primer beso arrebatado… Nadie había dicho nada, todo volvió a la normalidad en cuestión de horas, el en su mundo sentado en su trono de oro y yo en los arrabales partiéndome la espalda, ahora habían aumentado mis deberes por la partida de Anthony a Italia a estudiar, ¡Oh como me gustaría Estudiar! Pero eso no era posible, no hasta que pagara la deuda… Ahora debía ayudar a Jacob a traer y a llevar cosas al pueblos, ayudaba a Edward con los caballos todos los días, alimentaba a todos los animales de la granja lavaba cocinaba y limpiaba los establos, aparte de todo eso secretamente estudiaba con los libros y apuntes que me mandaba Anthony por la correspondencia, actualmente el único que sabia eso era Jake, el jamás diría nada… a penas me quedaban cinco horas de sueño.**

**Ya eran las 6:05 minutos ¡Demonios Voy cinco minutos tarde! Gruñí en las penumbras de mi cuarto, me levante de un salto y tome la primera playera que encontré, una camiseta turquesa de encaje y una braga de jeans con mis tenis viejos, tome de salto en salto mi ropa sucia y metí en mi bolso los apuntes que me correspondían hoy, también tome en mi boca mi lápiz y como pude me hice un moño desarreglado**

**Baje casi matándome con la ruma de ropa por las escaleras, todos estaban comiendo, Esme me sonrió con ternura, no era justo que hiciera las cosas sola, yo le roge con los ojos que me dejara pasar por la puerta de atrás pero victoria fue mas rápida y dijo con voz presumida.**

**-Veinte minutos tarde pordiosera ¡Que mañas eh! ¡Que irresponsable!- grito y Edward volteo a verme instantáneamente y me miro duramente, otra golpiza…**

**-Lo siento Edward, de verdad discúlpame ¡Por dios no fue mi intención! Juro que no volverá a pasar, soy una irresponsable, no debí quedarme dormida-dije como pude tartamudeando.**

**-Bella, tienes solo quince años, cálmate y respira un poco, anda a hacer tus deberes, olvida lo del desayuno-dijo y le sonreí y Salí corriendo por la puerta de atrás.**

**-Vamos Tarde Bella- grito Jacob montándose en la camioneta.**

**-Dios Jake, dame quince minutos ¿Vale?-pregunte y él se carcajeo y asintió.**

**Corrí a la batea, y metí toda mi ropa en la enorme "piscina" de agua dulce donde se lavaba la ropa, de eso se encargaba Jessica y yo. Con apuro eche detergente y jabón y restregué varias veces y mire mi reloj, cuando llegara terminaría, corrí de nuevo y me monte en la camioneta y me monte sobresaltada**

**-gracias Jake eres un sol-dije soltándome en cabello.**

**-Vamos Belly Bels, hay que hacer los mandados-dijo Jake y encendió la camioneta y manejo hasta el pueblillo de Forks.**

**El pueblo no había cambiado nada, seguía igual de destruido e igual de verde… entramos a la frutería Webber, ahí se encontraban la madre de Angela y su hermana menor mientras que el señor Webber se encontraba en la iglesia, predicando.**

**Compramos comida para un batallón, luego fuimos al mercado donde nos encontramos a la señora cope como todos los sábados.**

**-Buenos días Bella-dijo siempre con su infinita curiosidad de mi vida para luego regarla por todo el maldito pueblo.**

**-Buenos días-musticie aferrándome de Jacob el sonrió y apretó mi mano dulcemente.**

**Compramos todo lo que nos encargo Esme, ósea la mitad del supermercado, terminamos cada uno con siete bolsas en cada mano, las dejamos en la camioneta y luego nos fuimos a la tienda de los Stanley una tienda de vestidos donde le compramos a victoria el dichoso vestido rosado, demasiado extravagante para la parrillada de esta noche pero bueno… **

**-¿Qué te pondrás tu bella?-pregunto Jake sonriendo.**

**-Aun no lo se, tengo solo cien dólares-dije sonrojada.-me he enterado que viene Leah, que suertudo eres ¡Ella es una gran chica!-dije refiriéndome a su novia y a mi mejor amiga.**

**-Pues que esperas, empieza a ver vestidos-dijo empujándome a la sección de vestidos-si estoy muy emocionado por ver a Leah-dijo sonriendo, si él estaba feliz eso me hacia feliz.**

**Vimos muchos vestidos, Jacob hacia muecas y hablaba como una chica mientras e probaba bufandas y me recomendaba vestidos horribles. La gente nos miraba mal ¡Pero que más da! **

**Encontramos uno muy bonito en el fondo de una ruma de vestidos, era blanco platinado lleno de brillos el corte era strapless me llegaba por encima de la rodilla y caía en vuelos. **

**-¿Qué dices?-pregunte saliendo del provador.**

**-Oh bueno, si no tuviera novia diría que eres la quinceañera mas hermosa que he visto, pero Leah me mataría asique eres la segunda-dijo guiñándome un ojo y yo me carcajee.**

**Bueno… era hora de volver ya eran las 3:00 PM, y la parrillada empezaba a las cinco tengo muchos deberes y poco tiempo…**


	6. Un Fantasma del Pasado

**Capitulo Sexto: Un Fantasma del Pasado.**

**Regresamos a las 3:30, todo estaba hecho un rebullicio, Esme Jessica Angela y los demás iban de aquí para allá trayendo y llevando cosas para la reunión de esta noche donde se inauguraría los viñedos del ala Norte. Yo caminaba por el salón y cuando estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón, Jessica me volteo con su mano y su mirada tenía un toque de picardía ¿Qué querrá?**

**-Me entere que Edward te llevo a la playa en tus quince años ¿Qué hiciste con el Perra?-pregunto con voz acida yo no sabia que decir, la mire con los ojos bien abiertos.**

**-N-n-n-a-a-a-d-a-a ¿Por qué?-lo ultimo lo pregunte con la voz ronca y baja.**

**-No te creo nada estúpida, ya ni me toca ¡Todo es tu culpa! Antes yo era su favorita pero desde que regreso de la playa no ha tocado a nadie ¡Ni a victoria!-dijo sacudiéndome yo negué nuevamente.**

**-No hemos hecho nada Jessica-dije con la voz apagada.**

**-Eres una mosquita muerta, Una recogida ¡Tu madre se fue porque eres una basura Isabella! No la culpo yo hubiese hecho lo mismo-gruño y lo que paso después no me lo espere ella me cacheteo con ganas, yo se la devolví con la misma intensidad.**

**Entonces ella me agarro del cabello y me tiro al piso yo solo esquivaba sus golpes hasta que me dio uno en el vientre y sentí que se me iba el aire, Esme llamaba a gritos a Edward ya que los demás hombres habían salido a los pastizales.**

**-¡Suéltame!-grite pero sentí mi labio roto y el olor de la sangre me nublo la vista, entonces una voz aterciopelada que reconocí al instantes grito.**

**-¡Suéltala en este instante Jessica!-la voz de Edward era dura y fría, ella lo miro asombrada y se apartó de mi, yo aun no me sentía capaz de moverme.**

**-Bella estas bien-dijo Edward ayudándome a levantarme, yo asentí débil del impacto.**

**-Sube cariño, yo iré a verte mas tarde ¡Jessica acompáñame!-dijo cuando Esme me ayudo a subir los escalones y me dejo en mi cuarto mientras ella me preparaba un te.**

**Yo me levante de mi cama y rebusque en los cajones hasta que encontré la vieja fotografía de Rene, ¿Por qué?**

**-¡porque me dejaste Rene!-grite-¡Tan mala era la idea de ser mi madre!, ¡Porque aquí, porque con el!-solloce-Te odio, ¡Donde quiera que estés déjame decirte que te aborrezco!-grite aferrándome a mis rodillas y llorando a mares.**

**Paso una hora exacta y yo seguía igual, tirada sobre el piso de madera de mi alcoba, entonces la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Edward con una mirada dulce y suave, nada como la de hace rato en la pelea.**

**-Bella-susurro poniéndose a mi altura-¿Estas bien?-pregunto y asentí sonrojada.**

**-Eres muy mala mintiendo cariño-dijo tomándome en brazos y llevándome a la cama.**

**Me cubrí con las sabanas apenada y me seque las lagrimas rápido, pero el ya las había notado.**

**-No llores pequeña, juro que Jessica tuvo su merecido-dijo y no quise preguntar cual.**

**-¿Por qué Edward?-pregunte y el frunció el ceño.**

**-¿Por qué, que?-dijo y yo lo mire a los ojos decidida.**

**-¿Por qué Rene se fue y me dejo?-pregunte-¿Tan mala persona soy?-pregunte de nuevo sintiendo las lagrimas de nuevo derramarse.**

**-Rene se fue porque es una cobrarte y mala mujer, se fue con otro a darse la buena vida-dijo y me acaricio el brazo…. Se fue con otro, me abandono por un hombre…-Pero en cierta forma me alegro de que te haya dejado-yo lo mire confundida-No sé que hubiera sido de todos nosotros sin ti bella, no eres una mala persona, eres perfecta, eres buena, alegre, colaboradora, amorosa, tierna, humilde y honrada-entonces sus labios se acercaron a los míos con lentitud, yo cerré los ojos recordando aquel día en la playa… entonces sucedió, yo misma acorte la distancia que nos separaba, sus labios esta vez se movían con lentitud y eran suaves a los míos, este beso estaba lleno de disculpas y arrepentimiento, me deje llevar por sus labios, esta vez me deje guiar… sus brazos acariciaban mi espalda y mi cabello, esta vez no había segundas intenciones, solo nos besábamos por dolor, pero caí en cuenta de que estaba jugando conmigo, todo lo que me dijo Jessica me paso por la mente. **_"_No te creo nada estúpida, ya ni me toca ¡Todo es tu culpa! Antes yo era su favorita"** me separe lentamente y puse mi mano en su pecho tratando de alejarlo, el me miro con el ceño fruncido.**

**-No me beses Edward-dije con la vos entrecortada-Deja de jugar conmigo como si yo fuera un títere-dije y sentí mis lagrimas caer, entonces paso lo que jamás me imagine que pasaría en la puerta estaba un hombre rubio y musculoso de mirada aterradora y sádica.**

**-Asique aquí estas Cullen, supongo que eres Isabella-dijo, su voz era agria y con un doble tono.**

**-Que quieres James-dijo Edward levantándose terriblemente enfadado, entonces un flash vino a mi memoria, aunque era borroso las voces eran claras.**

FLASH BACK

-¿rene, estas segura?-le pregunto Edward a mi madre, estaba un poco mas demacrada que la foto que tenia.

-Solo quiero irme de aquí Edward, Phil me esta esperando, tómala es toda tuya, podrás hacer con ella lo que desees, yo no la quiero en mi vida.

-¿Tan mala madre eres?-pregunto Edward tomándome en brazos y mirándome con ternura.

-Solo quiero olvidar la muerte de Charlie ¡Sin el nada tendría sentido! James lo mato y no podemos hacer nada, tómala ella te pagara la deuda, adiós Edward-dijo la mujer y salió corriendo luego la mirada de Edward y la mía se encontraron y una conexión irrompible se forjo en nuestros corazones, por siempre.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

**James…. ****El hombre que mato a mi padre, el culpable de todas mis desgracias, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y me aferre a la espalda de Edward, sentía que iba a desvanecerme en cualquier momento.**

**-James-susurre y Edward frunció el ceño y miro con odio al hombre que teníamos al frente.**

**-Eres idéntica a Tu padre-susurro el mirándome de pies a cabeza-mmm pero tienes la fragancia y la frescura de tu madre, exquisita-dijo sádicamente y me pegue a Edward mas temerosa que antes.**

**-¿Qué quieres James?-gruño Edward.**

**-Una de tus reses Murió en mis tierras, a la próxima te mato a ti imbécil-dijo james y Edward casi le salió humo de la cabeza.**

**-Maldito animal esta me las pagas-estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima pero yo lo jale hacia atrás.**

**-No Edward, no lo agás te lo suplico-dije sollozando.**

**-Apártate bella, este pleito lo solucionare yo mismo-dijo intentando soltarse de mi agarre pero se lo impedí volteándolo y acariciando su mejilla.**

**-Por favor Edward, hazlo por mi… ¡No vayas, no quiero perderte a ti también!-dije bajito solo él pudo escucharme, en sus ojos algo pareció brillar y dijo.**

**-Lárgate James, antes de que me arrepienta sabandija-gruño y James sonrió torcidamente y dijo.**

**Ya nos volveremos a encontrar Cullen, y esta vez no estará la bastarda de la hija de Rene para salvarte-dijo con voz dura y se marcho dejándonos a mi y a mi carma personal solos.**

**-Bella, ¿Por qué no me dejaste matarlo de una vez por todas?-pregunto y yo negué fundiéndome en sus ojos y colocando mis manos en su pecho, no sabia muy bien como explicarle la confusión que sentía en estos momentos.**

**-Esa no es la solución Edward, No aguantaría perderte a ti… no aguantaría…-dije y el apretó los labios con fuerza y trago en seco.**

**-Serás mi perdición Bella Swan, lo fuiste desde que nuestras miradas se encontraron hace quince años-dijo y yo me sonroje fuertemente… pero un buen estruendo abajo nos hiso separarnos avergonzados, el me miro curioso y tomo mi mano y corrimos a ver que pasaba…**


End file.
